If I Can't Have You
by XxFourGemsxX
Summary: Written by Comet and Humper: a fun and tantalising story about two babysitters who are employed by the Hiwatari and Granger families - full of plots and twists, they begin to realise that it's not just the kids they have to worry about! Chapter 2 up; stay tuned for Chapter 3 :)
1. Chapter 1

The wife walked in with her bags as if she had returned from abroad; as the butler came forward to take the bags away, she shook her lilac coloured hair and removed her sunglasses to look at a familiar figure sat in the front room swirling a glass of red wine. Not noticing the look of emptiness on his face.

"Oh baby – you didn't have to wait up for me! Though I did miss you..." She exclaimed, her tone suddenly becoming seductive as she dropped her remaining bags (full of clothes from her little shopping spree – all paid for on her husband's credit card) and tottered her petite figure towards her husband, still blissfully blind to the hidden tension in the room. Particularly as those several glasses of wine were now working their magic on her already loose brain.

Tensing his broad muscles, the man of the house blankly turned his unemotional pale face to the party filled model – but only fixed his fiery crimson eyes on her for a second as he reached his free hand to pick up the remote to switch off the telly. At this point the atmosphere became flat.

Yet the playful female still giggled.

"Aw, cat got your tongue, baby? I knew you missed me." The brown eyed female teased her blank faced husband as she sat down next to him, reaching her small hands to rub over his shoulders – soon sensing that the false affection was unwanted, her bright smile began to fade. "Baby, what's the matter? Where's Gou? Did he miss me?"

Raising an eyebrow at the high pitched voice echoing through his ears, Kai dryly answered, "What is there to be missed?" Ready to treat his 'wife' the age she was acting. "Gou is fine – he's now in bed. I see you've clearly been enjoying yourself. How many was it tonight? 20?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. _Tonight is the night this all changes_ – The wealthy millionaire thought to himself.

Not knowing where to put her face, the wife tried to touch him again, only to have her husband shift away as though she were now diseased. "Baby, it was only one drink. Don't you want to catch up?" She cooed at him, clearly oblivious to the fact that this wasn't a man who was slightly miffed – this was a partner who was truly and royally pissed off. Something her drunken mind didn't register.

"It was only one day as well." Kai snarled in a sarcastic tone and sipped on his wine. "You can have the couch – and we shall speak of this in the morning." He stood up not even to glance at her whilst walking out of the room. "Let's hope the butler will tend to your hangover." The Hiwatari added, not understanding why he was enjoying this 'joke'.

* * *

"Please come in, Miss. Mr Hiwatari is expecting you." The butler brought in a smartly dressed brunette, shutting the front door behind her before walking off to find his master. Muttering a thank you, the petite female stood awkwardly as her blue eyes scanned the grand hallway – not quite believing this was the home she might soon be seeing more often.

Meanwhile, a younger Hiwatari walked past the unfamiliar stranger with both hands in his baggy trousers, looking at her suspiciously before looking up down the corridor. "Dad! Mum is having a go because the flowers in the garden are in a state." This boy was the pure definition of sly and cunning.

No sooner had he shouted, a shrill female screech was heard from upstairs. "GOU! THOSE FLOWERS COST OVER $1000 – HOW DARE YOU BURN THEM WITH THAT STUPID BEY-WHATEVER IT IS!"

The butler returned promptly to a stunned looking face as he gave a wry smile. "I should warn you that is situation is rather common in this household. Tea, for you, Miss?" He watched the British girl's face go slightly blank as she slowly registered what had just been said. Raising nothing but a slight eyebrow, she quietly said, "Yes please. Bit of milk and one sugar, please." She then followed the butler to the interview room, before waiting with him silently by the door. Her eyes widened whilst taking in the (expensive) modern interior, noting how the cost of all of this would amount to her wages per year – or maybe even three on second thoughts!

_For fuck's sake_... – The businessman thought to himself as he huffed heavily, now reaching the interview room with the butler waiting inside. "Shut the door behind you Walter." Kai commented in a fed up manner.

A young voice could be heard yelling downstairs. "A thousand dollars? What a pile of..." The sound of Gou was cut off with the closing of the door, before the foul language could leave his mouth. Looks like Dad paid for THEM!

As the door clicked shut, the petite female looked to see her potential employer stride into the room – everything remained awkwardly silent as she waited for her presence to be acknowledged. She looked at the ground briefly, biting her lip slightly in amusement at the thought of the young boy burning the rather vulgar flowers in the garden. One she controlled herself, she raised her head to see the man of the house sit behind his desk briskly, pulling out a file that seemed to have her details in there.

_Oh boy..._ – She thought.

Pausing the signing of his paperwork, Kai shifted his unemotional eyes up to the lemon standing in the room. "I am Mr Hiwatari." The wealthy bluenette began, waiting for the new arrival to make some sort of response. He looked at the empty chair and forced himself not to roll his eyes. "You can sit down, you know." Someone was definitely ready to get this interview over and done with.

Nodding, the brunette quickly moved to the empty chair opposite the Russian and sat down carefully. "Thank you," She murmured, looking back into crimson eyes watching her like a hawk – it wasn't often that she felt nervous in the interview rooms she'd been to in the past. But judging by the way this guy was staring at her coldly, that might be about to change.

"So you are Annabel." He stated whilst reading the application form and her CV. "No past experience, but you have younger siblings – and I understand you have come all the way from Britain?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow with a question on his mind. "But what I did not ask is, do you beyblade?"

Swallowing, the blue eyed female kept her expression calm, her hands lying in her lap as she tried to not to clasp them. First signs of nervousness – not something she wanted to show. "Yes sir, I do beyblade." She answered formally, hoping that her voice didn't waver – she decided that she would respond with direct answers. This man didn't seem like the type who wanted to pussyfoot around the subject.

"Bitbeast?" Kai questioned further, taking notes upon the application form. Showing his wise business trait already: making sure he got all of the details and they all added up – especially as this was all to benefit his only son.

* * *

_**xXxCometxXx:** Hey there peeps! Here's a lil' something I wrote with my best friend, the amazing Humper: we wrote this together, and so far we've had lots of fun writing it - so we hope you all enjoy it too and stay tuned for Chapter 2 =) Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Moonlight – a winged unicorn." Annabel replied, not feeling she wanted to give away such personal information – but then it wasn't like only she knew who her bitbeast was; and in the face of possibly looking after another man's son, who beybladed like he once did – it seemed perfectly reasonable for the moment that they should know what kind of blader that would be entering the household.

Finally the stubborn ex-champion blader fixed his full attention on the nervous young woman. Kai could always sense if a person was a worthy beyblader and opponent. _Interesting_ – He thought to himself, curious to this bitbeast. "Well Annabel, I suggest you get to know Gou – consider this a trial." The father concluded in a dry tone.

Again, not quite believing her luck, the brunette looked back at the crimson eyed male and nodded. "Yes sir. And thank you – shall I find him myself or may I ask for your butler's assistance?" She asked, hoping that she sounded gracious enough in trying to thank the elder Hiwatari without sounding like an arse licker. As much as she was always ready to perform at her best, she also had standards: and that didn't include acting like a doormat.

"Do whatever." Came the answer.

Raising an eyebrow for not the first time today, the petite female stood up and went for the door, pausing at the door handle before turning back to look at the bluenette. He was now back to doing his paperwork in silence, eyebrows furrowed with concentration. Shrugging her shoulders as a shiver of relief went up her spine, she left the room to see Walter waiting with her tea. "Here is your tea, Miss." He stated kindly, handing it to her.

"Thank you – and my name's Annabel." The blue eyed female looked around again, noticing that a certain young boy was no longer roaming the corridors. "Could you please introduce me to Mr Hiwatari's son? I'm now on trial and I've been told to go and meet him properly." She asked hesitantly. Smiling, the old butler put out a hand and led the way.

* * *

Gou was sat in his room to enjoy the silence as he focused all his attention upon his beyblade being updated, ready to go up against his rival, Makoto. He then looked up and raised an eyebrow – one of his father's gestures. "So Dad found a babysitter." The dry comment was aimed at the strangers entering his territory. "Good luck." He grinned, knowing she will have no power compared to him.

"This _charming_ young man is Gou – and Gou, this is Annabel. I shall leave you two to get acquainted." Walter stated dryly, before leaving the said girl completely on her own with the teenager. Not that she really noticed – she was more fascinated with how much the young Hiwatari was so much like his father. She then spotted the young boy's beyblade.

"Is that your own beyblade or was that your father's old one?" She asked calmly, not really bothered so far by the bluenette's less than friendly reaction – typical boy of 13 years old. But then he seemed mature for his age yet, so she was keen to find out what he was like. She always took an interest in young people she met.

Noticing this girl was probably a fan of his father's as she recognised the beyblade, the younger Hiwatari rolled his crimson eyes stubbornly. "No, Dad got it for me." Hinting his Dad is a multimillionaire in the sport, bringing out the newest and best for Gou.

Shrugging, the brunette gave a small smile. "That's cool. It looks really good." She answered lightly, looking around the bedroom at all the posters of musicians, beyblade competitions and more. "You like Linkin Park?" She spotted the legendary rock band stuck up on his wall.

"Yeah." He replied bluntly, as if to say 'well done'. Gou liked his privacy and this was pushing boundaries. "I'm off to train now."

Raising an eyebrow for about the fifth or more time today, the petite female recognised that the boy now wanted to be left alone and she respected that. So as he got up to go out of his room, she stepped to one side to let the teen past. "Ok. Let me know if you want a beyblade match – because I might be here for a while." She stated with another shrug, moving out of the room to find the butler as she now had no one to actually show her what they wanted her to do.

Pausing to register the comment, Gou glanced over his shoulder to take a better look at the 'babysitter'. "You beyblade?" He questioned, having so many thoughts flush through his clever, calculating mind. Makoto would be so tested if he lost against her – but then if Gou beat her, it would shatter his confidence completely! Gou grinned to himself at the thought.

Smirking at now finally having the young boy's attention, the blue eyed female turned to look at him, her hand pulling out a grey-blue beyblade from her jacket pocket – the bitchip shone brightly in the light as she held it up in full view. "Is there now something you want?" She replied, her mouth still curved slyly as she looked into those dangerous crimson eyes, her dark ones bright with cunning – if she could get the job by way of a little challenge: so be it! Plus she was eager to see whether he was as good as his father once was – a beybattle never went unappreciated by her!

Smirking back at her, the boy indicated for her to follow him. "Come on then, Annabel." This plan was about to commence. "Beyblade Tyson's son."

Now Annabel wasn't expecting that – she was about to ask where the catch was in this little request; she knew who Tyson Granger was, and she vaguely knew he had a son. So why, on having just met, did this teen want her to battle one of his childhood friends? But then with the way those bright eyes were shining with anticipation, how could she possibly refuse?

* * *

_**xXxCometxXx:** Here's another chapter from Comet and Humper! We'll try to get some more up soon - hope you enjoy this one as well as the last one =) Cheers!_


End file.
